


Someday I'll Savor You

by DrScullyDuMaurier



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrScullyDuMaurier/pseuds/DrScullyDuMaurier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have an early morning and a...late dinner planned." Her eyes shot to the annoyed man when she said dinner. Hannibal couldn’t help but notice the hunger that presented itself in those icy blue orbs. </p><p>After a brief but arousing encounter with the mysterious Dr. Du Maurier, Hannibal decides to follow her and her date home for a free show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday I'll Savor You

**Author's Note:**

> Small amount of violence. This is a bit different and a bit naughtier than I usually write. I'm slowly evolving. Anyways, enjoy!

“Bedelia. It’s nice to see you out and about again.” Hannibal says to her. He notices the way she slowly turns around. The way she gives him that thin lipped smile he’s noticed she gives everyone. She was wearing another beautiful gown, it didn’t dip very low, but still showed off her breasts. He noted. A medium shade of purple this time. Not too much of a contrast to the blue she had been wearing the last and first time they’d been acquainted. 

“Ah, Hannibal Lecter.” She says. “I wasn’t expecting you tonight.” She says taking a glass of wine from the boy with the tray. 

“I was not expecting you either, Bedelia.” He says. “What brought you out this evening? It obviously wasn’t me this time.” He asks. He sees one small lift of her cheek. 

“A friend.” She says, not delving into it. She was always mysterious. Never broadcasting her business. He had remembered the last time they’d spoken. The way her lips tasted. He’d hadn’t forgotten her, how could one ever forget Bedelia Du Maurier?

“To be honest with you, I always search the crowd here at events. Hoping to see your face once more. Especially after our last encounter.” He says. 

“I’m sorry to disappoint.” She says looking him. He sees that glint in her eye. The same one that he saw the night they’d gotten too close. Her eyes were the only expressive thing about her. Her face remained, usually, expressionless.

“I’ve heard you’re very gifted.” She says as she takes a couple steps to run her hand along the empty piano near them. The structure is smooth, and she stares at it intently. He wants to know what she’s thinking. He wants her to know that he can smell her arousal. 

“I’m gifted at many things.” He says walking closer to her, nearing her personal space. She doesn’t back off. Doesn’t move away from him. Instead she allows him to crowd her. 

Hannibal stares at her with eyes that make her frightened, but also aroused. This man may be the death of her. Bedelia fingers her left earring, and plays with it a moment. He watches as her hand moves along the diamond. Her face looks as if she’s trying to make a decision. 

He watches intently as she moves to sit at the piano. Her hands gently touch the keys at first. For a moment they feel as if they’re alone, but they’re not alone, of course, there are dozens of people here. They were not offered the privacy of the last time they saw each other. No that time they were alone in a garden. 

She starts to play and he gives her that sly one sided smirk. She doesn’t look at him, knowing what that smirk would do to her. He briefly wonders what it would’ve been like if she’d known he was going to be there. Would she have forgone her friend? Would she take him home, and strip him down so he could please her in ways that he had desired to for so long?

“I’m sure you are, Hannibal Lecter.” Was her quick response. The words cool on her tongue. They taste like danger, and she chastises herself for wanting to be closer to it.

He stares at her as she plays. She closes her eyes, and listens to the sounds she’s creating with just her hands. He walks up behind her and leans down so that his hands are next to hers. His body over hers. She can feel the heat radiating from him already. He imagines the heat they could make together.

His mouth stays near her ear, and they play together. Her jaw drops a bit, and she can hear her intake of breath. He’s too close. She’s flirting with danger again. Before her mind can tell her to step back she feels lips at her ear. “You look beautiful tonight Bedelia.” He whispers. She stops playing and cranes her neck so she is face to face with him. Her eyes dart to his lips, and she licks her own. 

She will not be engulfed by his danger. She will not succumb to it. "Bedelia?” She hears. She leans back to see her date standing there his eyebrows raised. "Don't you think it's about time we go?" He says obviously annoyed. She turns her head from his view and rolls her eyes. He was her treat for the night, and while it would be nice to tell him to “Fuck off” she decided against that. He deserved a chance, didn’t he? He’d been asking her to events for weeks. He was too good looking, she was too aroused, and the reasonable part of her knew that going home with Dr. Lecter would be a mistake. She sighed and took Hannibal's hand that was extended for her.. He helped her out of her seat and she smiled at him. 

"That was quite rude of him to disrupt us like that." Hannibal says, leaning close to Bedelia. Not quite ready to let her go. Bedelia smiled. 

"It was, but he's correct. I have an early morning and a...late dinner planned." She says easily. Her eyes shot to the annoyed man when she said dinner. Hannibal couldn’t help but notice the hunger that presented itself in those icy blue orbs. Hannibal’s brow rises, and he extends his hand for her. She takes it, and his lips connect with her soft skin. "Goodbye, Dr. Lecter." She says softly. 

“Goodbye, Dr. Du Maurier.” She smiled at him as she stands, and takes her friend’s arm. He smiles back at her and watches as she exits the building. He waited till they were almost out of sight before walking toward the door himself. Before he could walk away, though, he sees the earring she’d been wearing. It must’ve loosened when she was playing with it. He thought. He picked up the diamond, and smiled a bit. He just might return it to her. 

He said goodbye to the hostess and her husband, and made his way out the door. When he walked out into the cool September air, he saw them together. Her dark car, and it’s driver had just pulled up. He couldn’t help but grin as her dress rode up her thigh when she sat in the car. He saw the flicker of annoyance in her eyes as the man went on about her being so careless with their, whatever they were. Hannibal knew they weren't anything. That man was just a midnight snack.

Before they drove off he looked her right in her eye. When she moved her head to do the same, he saw her jaw tense. Was it fear he saw? Curiosity? Arousal? Maybe it was a combination. He had every intention of finding out. 

The roads to her home were winding. It was a pleasant drive on his bike. His leathers hugged his skin, and he made sure to keep enough distance. When the sight of her, and her friend came into view, he slowed down. He could see the large house through his spot behind the trees. He stayed at his spot, but had every intention of getting much closer to her home. 

He watched as her and her lover stepped out of the car. He smiled when he saw her look over her shoulder as if she knew she was being watched. Maybe she could feel him near her. He took a brief moment to think about how she’d referred to tonight’s planned sexual encounter. A late dinner. He’d wanted to eat the man too. He assumed very differently than Bedelia had desired. He knew one thing though, he desired her flesh. In any way he could have it. 

The man was mindlessly groping her now on her porch. Kissing her neck, and touching her breasts. Hannibal wanted to slice that man’s neck, and watch him bleed. Bedelia deserved to be savored. She deserved slow, gentle kisses. The man’s sloppiness angered him. Not to mention the interruption from earlier that night. Hannibal kept his distance though, silently making a vow to dispose of the man at a later date. 

Once they were inside he walked closer towards the house. He watched as her lights turned on, and he saw how she had stopped the man who had slobbered all over her beautiful neck. He waited a moment, trying to decide if he should risk going inside. Trying to see where he should go next. He saw the man’s sports car parked in the drive, and assumed that he wouldn’t be staying the night tonight. 

It was when they retreated more towards the center of the house, he decided to risk going inside. That was until he saw her. Her bedroom lights turned on, and he watched as she opened her windows wide. She looked out into the tree line, examining the darkness. Like she may have been looking for someone. He worried for a brief moment he might be spotted, but he then saw her turning back to her lover. 

Her bedroom was on the second floor, but he had a decent view from where he stood. He could at least make out her figure, and the color of her bedroom. He could see the man standing next to her at the window sill. She sat the man down on a window seat, and stood in front of him. He could see a perfect view of the woman. 

He looked at her in all her beauty as she dropped her gown. The dress was absolutely beautiful. A soft dress with lace along the top. Though, at the party he hadn’t noticed the prize hidden underneath her dress. He watched as she disrobed in front of her partner. The dress falling to reveal a corset. She was in black and white, and God she was beautiful. Her light skin, and her blonde hair. She was perfect. 

He observed as she reached for her thigh high stockings, and unsnapped them from her corset. She was undressing but it didn’t feel like the show was for her lover. She was obviously not too fond of him. She was using him for pleasure only. He could tell at the party. It wasn’t till she turned and looked out the window again that he had the passing thought. Does she know? He wondered it only briefly, suddenly feeling his dress pants get tighter. The lights were on, the drapes and windows wide open for viewing. This show she was putting on couldn’t be for him, could it? No, it was impossible.

He watched as she removed her underwear, and climbed on top of her lover. The same lover he watched give wet kisses along her collarbone was currently lavishing the tops of her breasts with a similar treatment.

The man tried to reach for her but she pushed his hands away gently. Hannibal watched as she, still mostly dressed, reached to settle her lover between her thighs. She was in control. She was dominating him. Hannibal coughed slightly, and reached for his swollen member to adjust himself.

He took a moment to savor how Bedelia looked as she moved on the other man. Slow, and languid. The man was in a similar state of undress. Hannibal could only make out the fact that his shirt was unbuttoned. Before Bedelia had sat him down he was still in his slacks, and had his shirt wide open. He wondered how many times she’d do this tonight. He couldn’t help but wonder how long she’d take. How long this man would take to make her come. He suspected only an hour or two. Maybe less. 

Hannibal’s ears were at attention when he saw her mouth open, and her lips separate to form a moan unlike anything he’d heard before. It was soft, and he was surprised he could hear it. He saw as hands tried to reach to the top of her corset where she had a ribbon bow. Bedelia moved her hand up, and effectively pushed the man’s hand for the second time that night. “We talked about this Charles.” She said firmly, yet her voice still breathy from arousal. Hannibal wondered what the man was going to do in reaction. It was the third time after she’d started to move faster when he reached for her and she smacked his hand away. This caused the man below her to harshly grab her wrists. Hannibal saw her eyes shoot open, and her breathing increase. 

He watched as her icy blue eyes turned dark with slight fear before evolving into pure rage. The man pulled her to him violently when she started to fight. It was a brief flash of movement, and for a moment he had actually thought that this man was going to take her without permission. Violently too. He noticed the harsh glare Bedelia hadn’t stopped giving him. She still looked afraid, but she also looked as if she was trying to decide something. 

He couldn’t help but wonder. What was she going to do? Was that man going to dominate her? Take her? Was she going to lie on her back for him, and let him do as he pleased? Let him be in control? No, not Bedelia. Hannibal was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a scream come from the open window. Though it was a pleasant surprise when he noted that it was not a woman’s scream he had heard. He tried to look closer but from his angle he could only see the man’s arm in the air. He saw the Bedelia’s small hands wrapped around what appeared to be mangled fingers. He then noted a shine of what looked to be a knife at his throat.

He felt himself get hard once more at the sight. “Please. Let me go.” The man begged. Another scream was heard, and he watched as the man’s fingers bent further out of place. His hand was severely broken from what he could see. Hannibal couldn’t quite see her face, but he thought maybe he could see the way her cheeks rose at the man’s begging. She couldn’t be getting enjoyment out of this, could she? He wondered to himself. Who are you Bedelia Du Maurier? The mystery of her furthered.

He watched as she dropped the man’s hand, and stood up from her position in his lap. She closed the knife, but still had a firm grasp on it as she went out of his view. The man stood, and he could kind of see her in his view. When he moved, she placed on leg on the window seat that he’d been sitting on, and started to unravel her stocking. 

“Crazy bitch.” He’d thought he’d heard the man say, his voice shaky, before the figure stormed out. Hannibal went back into the tree line, but he knew the man wouldn’t spot him. Probably too wounded to notice. He was correct when the man’s sports car sped past him quickly.

Hannibal made a point to write down the awful man’s license plate number. He saw how the man was holding one hand in the air. The light reflecting off of glassy eyes. 

He looked back up at Bedelia, and saw that she was examining her wrists. He couldn’t help but think of a recipe suited for the one handed driver. He waited a few more minutes, watching her, as she left her room. She came into view in the living room and he noticed how she’d lost the corset, and was simply in a silk robe.

Hannibal stared down at the hand that held her earring. He’d find some other night to return it to her. She’d been through too much tonight. She’d probably deny his entrance, and he needed one.

One quick thought crossed his mind though, had she’d gotten the release she needed? No. She hadn’t. He smiled, and thought briefly what it would be like if he’d knocked on her door to return the earring. If he asked her if she was okay because he saw her date speeding down the road looking angry. He’d examine her wrists, and pull her too him. He’d show her what a real man feels like. He glanced back at her living room window, and saw her perched on her couch. Her hand snaking downwards. 

She was going to be fine tonight. Someday I will savor you Bedelia Du Maurier. He thought before placing the earring in his pocket, and climbing back on his bike.


End file.
